


Lovin it

by GoNEF



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Super Sons (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Begging, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Kinktober, M/M, Worship, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/pseuds/GoNEF
Summary: Day 2 of Kinktober- ass worshiping: Damijon || Begging: Bakumomo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time participating in Kinktober and I really want to use it as an excuse to use all my ships doing weird kinkyfukery shit. Some of the prompts had some interesting things that I want to use for different ships so I will be adding them in chapters that way I will have a total of 31 stories instead of more if that makes sense ... Idk it sounded better in my head anywhore enjoy ^^

Damian loved Jon’s ass, a nice thick firm ass that was begging to be spanked, he loved slapping it every chance he got and he especially loved pinching it whenever he and Jon had sex, Jon of course was always blushing whenever Damian would slap or touch his ass, especially when they were in a public area.

Jon tried to avoid wearing his skinny blue jeans since they were always tight around his ass and Damian always said that his skinny jeans always made his ass look thicker and rounder than any other pair of pants he owns.

Jon always tried to avoid wearing anything that made his ass pop out which meant baggy pants and basketball shorts for him of course that never stopped Damian from trying-and succeeding-to get Jon to wear booty shorts, whenever he saw his beloved wearing those shorts, Damian felt like he was in heaven especially whenever Jon had to bend over and had to stick his ass in the air.

Which is what his beloved was currently doing, Jon was trying to clean and Damian watch Jon’s ass being up in the air, Damian was loving it.

Unable to controlled himself he stood up and walked over to where Jon was before he grabbed his ass, Jon squeaked as he felt Damian squeezing his bottom.

He then felt Damian's hands move around his ass before Damian pulled down his shorts exposing his ass to the world.

He then felt Damian's lips on it before he squeezed it, Jon moan as Damian pulled him closer to his cock.

He could feel Damian's hard cock and couldn't help but grind against him, Damian smirked as his beloved tried fuck himself on Damian's clothed cock.

Grabbing his hips Damian lean down and whispered,

"Stand," Jon did as he was told before Damian took Jon over to the couch he then laid him down before Damian's hands traced Jon's ass, he squeezed it enjoying how firm and lovely it felt underneath his palm. Jon couldn't help but moan as Damian lift his legs and threw them over his shoulders.

He then began to lean down and kissed his ass, biting it, sucking it, making sure he left marks. Enjoying the moans coming out of his beloveds mouth.

He wanted everyone to know that this ass was Damian's that no one would ever touch it or get so much as a glimpse of what it looks like beneath his clothes.

"You really love my ass don't you Damian ???"

Damian lifted his head and looked into Jon's eyes before giving his ass a good smack, he watched as it jiggled before turning his attention back to Jon.

"If course I do, it's one of your best features,"

Jon couldn't help but giggle which turned into a moan as Damian's sinful tongue began to eat him out, he had a feeling he was not going to be walking for the next week.


	2. Begging-Bakumomo

Bakuguo isn’t sure how they got here, nor does he care, the only thing he knows is that he has one of the most beautiful girls in all of UA in his bed, with his finger inside her begging for him.

He looked at the Princess tied to his bed, legs spread wide for him, cheeks flushed with red, and her beautiful midnight hair tangled and messy from his fingers running through it.

The normal perfect student who always held herself together and made sure that she looked as presentable as she could was a mess, and it was all because of him.

Momo Yaoyorozu was what every guy-minus Deku and half and half since the two were always busy sucking each other’s face off-wanted and yet here she was in his bed naked as the day she was born begging for his touch.

He took a moment to appreciate the young heroine in training, long luscious legs, a tone stomach from all her training, nice round luscious breasts that were currently bruised with Bakuguo’s fingerprints, lovely curves that put any model to shame, and an angelic face that fooled everyone into thinking she was pure and innocent when she was anything but that, yes Momo was the definition of a Goddess, his Goddess.

“Kat-Katsuki…”

Katsuki couldn’t help but grin as her voice stuttered over his name, his finger was making small circle motions making her arch her back as a small whine escaped her lips.

“Please Katsuki…”

“Please what Princess?”

“I need…need-“ a small shriek escaped her lips as Bakuguo insert two more fingers inside of her, he began scissoring her and watched as she tried to get him to go faster but Bakuguo slapped her ass Momo’s eyes widen a bit before she let out a small shriek.

Bakuguo then lean down came closer to her cunt, he then pulled out his fingers at a slow pace and replaced them with his tongue.

Momo moan as she felt the touch of Katsuki’s sinful tongue licking her she then felt his rough callous hand grab her breast and gave it a hard squeeze. Momo wasn’t sure if she was a masochist or not, all she knew was she loved it whenever Katsuki was rough with her, squeeze her breast and twisting her nipple made her bite her tongue so she wouldn’t release the loud moans that threaten to be free.

She was a screamer, Bakuguo found that out when they first had sex, both of them inexperience and alone in his home allowed Momo to be as loud as she wanted, sadly she tends to forget they are not at his home and would have to be either gagged or bite her tongue, so no one would know what she and Bakuguo did in his room.

Right now, she wished she didn’t agree with the handcuff idea, so she could use her hands to cover her mouth, biting her lips as her boyfriend ate her out would have to do.

Bakuguo loved it when Momo tried to hold her screams, loved it when she tried so hard to be in controlled and not give in to her carnal desires.

But he knew exactly how to make her scream, removing his tongue Bakuguo stood up and ram his cock inside her, no warning, no time to get her to relax he just went for it. Momo could help but let out a loud moan that she was sure someone probably heard.

If she could she would be clawing at Bakugou’s back and biting his shoulder.

“Kats…Katsuki…”

“Beg for it princess,”

Opening her eyes, she looked into his deep crimson eyes, the same eyes that made her heart flutter with love and adoration whenever they looked at her.

She knew what he wanted, he wanted her to let loose to not hold back and give in to her desires.

“Fuck me Katsuki! Fuck me so hard I’ll be feeling it for a week, fuck me to the point I forget my own name and the only thing I know is you! Tear this pussy up and mark me! Show everyone at this school that I belong to you and only you!”

A sinister smirk spread across Katsuki’s face before he pulled out ram himself back inside her.

“That’s all you had to say,”

**Author's Note:**

> Love it hate it tell me what you think 
> 
> Come yell at me at my tumblr go-n-ef ^^


End file.
